


Momentos

by HistoryISculture



Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Momentos de la infancia de Jonathan Crane, Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper y Bridgit Pike como los hijos de Jim Gordon.(Este fic NO ESTÁ PARADO, SIGUE ACTUALIZÁNDOSE. Si alguien tiene algún momento entre los hijos de Jim Gordon (de pequeños o adultos) que quieran que redacte, hagánmelo saber).
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Bridgit Pike, Jim Gordon & Ivy Pepper, Jim Gordon & Pamela Isley, Jim Gordon & Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane & Jim Gordon, Jonathan Crane & Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Bridgit Pike, Selina Kyle & Ivy Pepper
Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Selina Kyle, a sus once años, había presenciado un crimen. No era el primero que presenciaba, ni sería el último, de eso estaba segura. Pero este crimen tenía algo en especial: habían asesinado a gente rica. Esto sería la comidilla de la prensa durante décadas, Selina lo sabía bien. Los Wayne nunca serían olvidados en Gotham.

Selina había observado al nuevo detective. Se notaba que era nuevo por cómo actuaba. Todavía Gotham no lo había marcado, todavía creía en la justicia, en que se podría atrapar a los asesinos y en que estos serían castigados. Ella lo había seguido durante días, para comprobar si era fiable o si ya estaba corrupto, pero para su sorpresa, Jim Gordon no favorecía a ninguna mafia.

No sabría decirte cuando había empezado a acecharle, a entrar en su casa cuando él no estaba, buscando comida y refugio, algo que no podía encontrar en las calles. Pero tenía que ser cauta, los niños de la calle estaban siempre en peligro y no era de extrañar que se les echase de los sitios. El allanamiento no parecía ser algo que Jim aprobase, ni siquiera si era para buscar un poco de seguridad antes de regresar a las calles. La comida de Gordon era buena, mucho mejor que rebuscar en los contenedores por algo de comida, o robar algo, lo suficiente para poder saciar el apetito por unas horas. No esperaba que Gordon lo entendiese, la gente adinerada rara vez lo hacía. Ni la propia Selina entendía por qué regresaba una y otra vez a su apartamento o porqué cada vez tardaba más en marcharse. Había algo en Gordon que la tranquilizaba y le daba seguridad. Selina debería haber aprendido la lección hacía años, con todas las veces que la habían devuelto al orfanato, todas las veces que parejas bienintencionadas habían querido adoptarla y se habían rendido con ella. En cierto sentido, ella era como un gato, con mucho carácter y fácil de que se exaltase, hasta que la conocías y ella te revelaba como era realmente. Gordon firmó los papeles, estando de acuerdo en quedarse con ella, su testigo, hasta que testificase. Algo que Selina no pensaba hacer jamás. Ella no era ninguna chivata.

No se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió. Esta vez había tardado demasiado en marcharse, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá quería que Gordon la encontrase allí. Quizá quería ver su reacción, si la echaría a la calle nada más verla, o si habría posibilidad de que se quedara. Quiso regañarse por ese pensamiento. Alimentar la esperanza era un signo de una caída al sufrimiento aún mayor. Gordon se quedó quieto, inmóvil, nada más verla y ella, en un impulso, huyó. Había dejado la ventana abierta para este tipo de situaciones. En las azoteas, saltando entre los edificios, ella se sentía segura. Sólo que esta vez, no pudo llegar a la ventana, Gordon la había atrapado antes de que consiguiese escapar. Selina forcejeó, segura de que ahora Gordon la detendría y la llevaría a un centro de acogida. Pero Gordon no la soltaba y por primera vez en su vida, Selina quiso llorar. Nunca la gustó que le restringieran su libertad.

\- Cálmate, Selina. -escuchó a Gordon.- No voy a hacerte nada.

\- Vas a llevarme a un centro de acogida. No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Me escaparé.

\- No irás a ninguna parte, Selina. Te doy mi palabra. Si te suelto ¿prometes que no huirás?

Selina se encogió de hombros, pero no prometió nada. La palabra era muy importante en las calles y uno no podía ir dándola sin un acuerdo específico donde ambas partes cumpliesen. Pero Selina nunca había confiado en la policía. Toda su vida había vivido en las calles, desde que su madre la había dado en adopción cuando era una bebé. Había pasado de una casa de acogida a otra, sufriendo abusos. Había ido a la policía varias veces, de diferentes distritos y ninguno había hecho nada por ella. Había sido ella la que había tenido que salir de las casas de acogida, la que había tenido que robar para sobrevivir en las calles, buscando comida y lugares para pasar la noche, evitando a proxenetas, pederastas, violadores, ladrones y asesinos. Eso ocurría todas las noches. Lo único que tenía y en lo que podía confiar era en sus amigas. Todas habían aprendido a cuidarse mutuamente, cubrirse las espaldas. A veces, cuando estaba en casa de Gordon, tenía remordimientos, porque ella estaba en un lugar cómodo, agradable y con comida. Un sitio seguro. Mientras que sus amigas continuaban en la calle, pasando hambre, frío y evitando que las violasen.

Dudaba que Gordon lo entendiese.

Era peligroso allanar una casa en Gotham. Los ciudadanos de Gotham podían ser bastante desagradables en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, podían ser muy agradables para después matarte. Pero había algo en Gordon que la hacía regresar a él. Eso no significaba que confiase cien por cien en él, sólo significaba que no lo consideraba de los peores, pero todavía estaba en periodo de prueba.

Gordon se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente. Ambos en silencio, intentando prever el próximo movimiento del otro. Fue Gordon el primero en relajar su postura, Selina lo imitó.

\- No es la primera vez que entras.-dijo Gordon. Era una afirmación y Selina no iba a negarlo.

\- Hay comida, aunque ahora hay más que hace semanas.

Era algo que Selina había notado. Al principio, la nevera de Gordon estaba vacía, pero con el paso de los días, había más comida, más refrescos, más leche. Se había preguntado brevemente si Gordon tenía una nueva novia, pero en las calles no se había rumoreado nada y Selina no le había visto con compañía. Y las calles siempre estaban atentas a la vida privada del detective.

\- Lo sé.-dijo Gordon.-Sabía que alguien estaba entrando en la casa y al ver que sólo faltaba comida, supuse que serías tú. Entonces empecé a hacer comida para dos.

Selina abrió mucho los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba. Gordon era la primera persona que había hecho algo así por ella. Ni siquiera sabía si agradecérselo, no queriendo parecer débil o necesitada ante él.

\- Te estás ablandando.-dijo Selina.

\- Toma.-dijo Gordon sonriendo y poniendo algo en su mano.-Para la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme.

Selina miró el objeto. Era una llave. La llave del apartamento.

Jim jamás le diría a Selina lo inocente que parecía en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Selina nunca jamás habría llevado a nadie a una casa que ella no conociera y que no supiera que era segura. Había estado rondando y visitando la casa de Gordon tanto con él presente como ausente. No había visto nada sospechoso ni peligroso y Gordon parecía ser lo suficientemente fiable con ella, por lo que, en un momento de necesidad, creyó oportuno llevar a Ivy. Sabía que Ivy detestaba al detective porque había sido el culpable indirecto de que ahora viviese en las calles. Ivy le había dicho a Selina lo mal que lo pasaba con sus padres cuando estaban vivos, casi siempre había peleas entre ellos y a veces su padre se ponía físicamente violento con su madre y con ella.

Ivy no extrañaba a sus padres, pero sí la comodidad de un hogar, un sitio medianamente seguro donde poder dormir, comer comida todos los días, ducharse, las cosas que tenía en su habitación y que se habían quedado atrás cuando decidió huir de sus padres adoptivos. El agente que fue a ver a Ivy la dijo que sólo cogiera lo imprescindible y hasta eso había quedado atrás. Una vez que había probado lo que era estar en un centro de acogida, Ivy prefirió las calles, sabiendo que ningún padre podría mantener la paciencia con su carácter. Ella quería alguien fiable, alguien que por muy mal que ella se portase, la siguiese queriendo. Pero esto era Gotham y ella jamás encontraría eso. Cada noche debía buscar un nuevo sitio donde dormir, porque si las mafias o los proxenetas o pederastas la encontraban podrían secuestrarla o violarla, aunque ella sólo tuviera siete años. Era una niña, pero los niños de la calle eran adultos en cuerpos de niño. Cada uno cargaba una mochila emocional que muy pocos padres adoptivos podrían soportar. Y Ivy estaba cansada de fingir ser alguien que no era para agradar a unos posibles adoptantes, por una vez en su vida quería ser ella misma.

Pero esta vez estaba enferma y cansada. Lo peor era que estaba lloviendo y ella no había conseguido encontrar un buen refugio, siendo unas cajas de cartón bajo la lluvia en una esquina frecuentada por vagabundos y drogadictos su única opción para pasar la noche. Había empezado a toser, la ropa húmeda se le pegaba al cuerpo y empezaba a encontrarse caliente. Creyó tener fiebre, pero no tenía medicinas. Ni siquiera sabía qué medicamento para su enfermedad podría robar. Selina la había encontrado y llevado a un sitio que ella decía que era seguro. Selina se veía más saludable de lo habitual, más feliz y con accesorios nuevos. Ivy tenía envidia. Selina era abierta, extrovertida, espontánea. Era todo lo que un adoptante buscaba en una niña. Si Selina no tuviera ese carácter demoledor, ni fuera tan contestona, quizá si estuviera interesada en ser adoptada, los pocos padres que se atrevían a adoptar a un niño mayor, ya la habrían adoptado.

Selina era una líder innata, por eso Ivy la siguió sin cuestionar, sabiendo que adondequiera que la llevase, jamás la pondría en peligro. Al principio todo estuvo bien. La casa era grande, de gente adinerada, aunque no tanto como los Wayne. Había fotos de un hombre y un hijo que ella no reconoció, a pesar de jurar que lo había visto en alguna parte, colgadas de las paredes y la nevera estaba llena de comida. Ivy comió con avidez, no habiendo comido en días y no sabiendo cuándo sería su próxima comida. Siendo vegetariana, no siempre podía comer en condiciones en las calles, pero se negaba a dejar su dieta, era una forma de recordarse a sí misma quién era. Vieron la televisión, tapadas con las mantas del sofá. Había extrañado la comodidad de un sofá. El cansancio se apoderó de ella, porque al vivir en las calles, era mejor despertarse a cada ruido, no se podía dormir mucho, pero era una forma segura de mantenerse con vida. Al menos allí, en esa cada, por esa noche, ella podría sentirse segura.

De pronto, alguien empezó a hurgar en la puerta. Ivy miró a Selina, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía un poco culpable. Ivy se levantó enseguida, poniéndose alerta. Quienquiera que fuera, no estaba en los planes de Selina que estuviera allí esa noche y quizá debían salir corriendo antes de que esa persona llamara a la policía o las atacase o matase. Pero Ivy lo sabía mejor. La única que podría salir de allí sin peligro era Selina porque era la única que sabía parkour. Ivy sólo tenía la puerta como escape. Ella estaba atrapada. Al menos sabía que Selina no la abandonaría. Era algo que aprendías en las calles: lealtad inquebrantable a los tuyos.

Jamás esperó que la persona que entrase fuera Jim Gordon. Ivy lo había visto sólo una vez en persona, pero nunca había podido olvidar su cara. Porque él era el culpable de que ella viviese un infierno. Ivy chilló, furiosa, por el engaño de Selina, por su traición. La miró con ira, con lágrimas y agarró un cuchillo, lista para acuchillar si Gordon se acercaba a ella.

\- Mentiste.-dijo Ivy a Selina.-Dijiste que este lugar era seguro. ¿Es aquí donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo has podido traerme aquí?

\- Es seguro para nosotras, Ivy.-dijo Selina.-Él no nos hará daño. Quien disparó a tu padre fue Bullock, no Gordon.

Ivy sabía que debía confiar en Selina, ella nunca la mentiría. Pero Ivy no confiaba en Gordon, para ella tanto Bullock como Gordon eran culpables, ambos dispararon e intentaron encubrirlo diciendo que su padre tenía droga y que por eso huyó. Ivy sabía que eso no era cierto. Su padre era muchas cosas: un borracho, un maltratador, un ladrón, pero no era un drogadicto y no traficaba con drogas. Su padre había huido porque tener a la policía de Gotham en su casa, nunca era una buena señal. Ivy empezaba a dudar de la lealtad de Selina, tal vez empezaba a convertirse en una chivata, quizá había sido comprada.

\- Puedo irme, si quieres.-dijo Gordon mirando a Selina.-Si es más cómodo para tu amiga.

Selina miraba fijamente a Ivy. La decisión era suya. Ivy miró a Gordon. No confiaba en él y no lo quería cerca de ella, pero la casa era suya, afuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza y por mucho que a Ivy le hubiera encantado que Gordon se calase hasta los huesos, para que supiera como se sentía ella, lo que era estar en su piel, al menos por una noche, era preferible conservar el lugar para futuras visitas, aunque Ivy no pretendía volver a visitar a Gordon.

\- Puedes quedarte.-dijo Ivy mirando a Gordon.-Pero no te acerques a mí.

\- Pero estás enferma.-dijo Gordon mirándola.-Y no creo que Selina tenga conocimientos de medicina.

\- Está bien.-dijo Ivy después de un intenso silencio.-Pero sólo por esta noche y sólo te acercarás a mí lo indispensable. Sigo enfadada porque mataste a mi padre.

Ivy insistía en ver el prospecto de cada medicamento que Gordon le daba, no fiándose de él. No sabía leer muy bien ni entendía las palabras médicas, pero daba la impresión de ser desconfiada y estar alerta y eso era más que suficiente. Gordon dejó que Ivy y Selina mirasen películas en el sofá, mientras él las veía desde la silla, dándolas su espacio y no acercándose si no era estrictamente necesario. Se quedaron dormidas con la televisión encendida y acurrucadas en el sofá, con el bol de palomitas volcado sobre las mantas. Se despertaron en la cama, tapadas hasta el cuello con mantas calientes y sábanas suaves. Era alrededor del mediodía y junto a la mesilla de Selina había una nota.

_No quise despertaros. Os moví a la habitación que usaba cuando era adolescente. Así estaréis más cómodas. Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche._

_Jim Gordon_

\- Es la mejor noche que he pasado en semanas.-dijo Ivy.-Pero no se lo digas, no quiero que crea que ha acertado con su decisión de movernos a la cama.

\- Tenías razón ¿sabes?-dijo Selina.-Era aquí a donde he venido durante semanas. No te habría traído si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Sé que detestas a Gordon.

Ivy miró a Selina. Sabía que podía confiar en su amiga y no podía molestarse con ella por querer comodidades y comida diariamente. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Selina, habría hecho lo mismo. La presencia de Gordon era molesta, pero era mejor que vivir en las calles y a su edad, Ivy sabía que tanto Selina como ella necesitaban estar bajo la supervisión de un adulto para que no las enviasen a casas de acogida. Ivy quería que Selina estuviera con ella, durante su vida había pasado mucho tiempo sola y Selina y Bridgit eran las únicas amigas que había tenido.

\- Está bien, Selina.-dijo Ivy abrazando a su amiga.-¿Crees que podremos quedarnos una noche más? Quizá a Gordon no le importe. No quiero volver a las calles tan pronto.

\- Se lo preguntaremos cuando regrese.-respondió Selina.-Mientras tanto, vamos a desayunar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Bridgit Pike necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, pero no quería pagar con sexo el alojamiento. Era buena robando, pero no tanto como Selina y para alguien de su edad, las calles dejaban pocas opciones. Hacía días que no había visto a Ivy ni a Selina en las calles, los rumores decían que habían sido adoptadas por Gordon. Algo estúpido, porque quien conociera a Ivy sabía que detestaba a Gordon, aunque de Selina sí que se lo creía, porque por mucho que ella lo negase, Bridgit sabía que Selina se había apegado al policía. Rastrearlas no había sido una decisión fácil, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Todo el mundo sabía dónde vivía Gordon, pero nadie se atrevía a dar un golpe contra su casa, sabiendo que eso se consideraría personal y Gordon iría a por el culpable. Lo que más le costó a Bridgit al llegar allí, fue decidirse a llamar. Había estado en esta situación antes. En las casas de acogida era mal visto traer a niños de la calle y dependiendo de cómo fuera el padre de acogida, así sería el castigo. Sabía que Selina tendría que confiar en Gordon o jamás estaría en esa casa, ni siquiera contra su voluntad. Selina era como un gato, una escapista rápida. Aun así, Bridgit no quería meterla en problemas. Lo más probable era que no fuese bien recibida o que Gordon la advirtiese que no regresara a su casa o la mandase a alguno de los saturados centros de acogida.

De eso hacía dos días.

Sorprendentemente, Gordon la había dejado quedarse. Bridgit había sospechado al principio, pero ver a Ivy y a Selina tranquilas y saludables la tranquilizó en el acto. Estaban mucho mejor desde la última vez que las había visto. Selina bromeaba con Gordon e Ivy parecía tolerarle.

\- ¿Podría pasar aquí la noche?-preguntó Bridgit aquel primer día.

\- Por supuesto, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.-respondió Gordon.-Los amigos de Selina son bienvenidos en esta casa.

Bridgit se había esforzado por comportarse como debería. Aplicó algunas de las normas que le hicieron aprenderse de memoria cuando era más joven, una de tantas de las casas de acogida a la que asistió: pide permiso para todo, no rompas nada, no lleves compañía, cuanta menos atención llames, mejor.

Pero sus amigas se comportaban con naturalidad y espontaneidad y de vez en cuando, Bridgit mostraba su verdadero carácter y comportamiento, pero rápidamente lo volvía a ocultar, observando disimuladamente a Gordon por si había hecho algo mal. Para su sorpresa, a Gordon no parecía importarle que su fingido papel se cayese de vez en cuando. En esa casa se comía y se dormía muy bien. Bridgit ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pudo comer y dormir sin preocuparse por el pago. Nunca le gustó deber nada a nadie, por eso, cuando Gordon la ofreció algo para comer, Bridgit quiso saber por adelantado qué quería Gordon como pago. Gordon no entendió su oferta, fue Selina la que tuvo que intervenir rápidamente para explicarla que era gratis y por la cara que puso Selina, Bridgit sabía que ella también esperaba que Gordon nunca entendiese la seriedad de la oferta de Bridgit. No le gustaba el cuándo la llamaban prostituta, aunque Bridgit sabía que, si no cambiaba pronto de vida, se convertiría en una. Las niñas de la calle rara vez podían cambiar de vida, casi todas terminaban convirtiéndose en prostitutas.

Había tenido que dormir en el sofá las dos primeras noches, después, Gordon insistió en comprarlas camas-literas, diciendo que quizá ellas no la necesitasen, pero sí lo harían los niños que él pensaba adoptar. Bridgit se sintió flaquear, ella no quería irse, al menos no tan pronto. Era la primera vez que se sentía segura en una casa.

\- ¿Cuál os gusta?-preguntó Gordon. El vendedor las miró impacientes.

Ivy y Bridgit se miraron. Bridgit dejó que Ivy escogiera la litera que más le gustaba, ella se contentaba con tener un lugar donde dormir e Ivy iba a escoger una litera cómoda para ambas. Selina había decidido quedarse con la vieja cama de Gordon, era cómoda, nadie podía negarlo, pero Bridgit sabía que Selina lo estaba haciendo para que Gordon no se gastara tanto dinero en ellas. Bridgit estaba feliz de dormir en el sofá, no queriendo que Gordon invirtiera en ella a largo plazo, como si esperara que se quedase. Que Bridgit quisiera estar un par de días en esa casa, no significaba que fuera a quedarse para siempre. Su oportunidad de ser adoptada se había esfumado hacía años, pero la peculiar dedicación que el policía les dedicaba, hacía que las viejas inseguridades y esperanzas regresaran, a pesar de haber sido desechadas desde hacía años. Bridgit era muy observadora y al analizar el comportamiento de sus amigas, podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, que ellas también se sentían así.

A Bridgit le gustaba la familiaridad con la que Selina y Gordon conversaban, las noches de película, que Gordon aguantase las rabietas de Ivy, quien aún era desconfiada, pero empezaba a tolerarle cada vez más. Era como ser parte de una familia otra vez. Una familia que te trate con respeto, no como los hermanos adoptivos que tenía y de los que había tenido que huir. Muchos de sus compañeros de la calle ya la habían visto en compañía de Gordon y pronto sus hermanos irían a buscarla. Bridgit no estaba preocupada, porque tenía a Selina a su lado y habría que ser un idiota para atacarla en la casa de un policía. Eran sus momentos de soledad lo que más la preocupaban. Cuando sus inseguridades la invadían y ella no podía defenderse. Había días que deseaba que Selina, Ivy y Gordon fueran una familia y ella pudiera ser parte de ellos. Puede resultar extraño oírlo, pero Gordon no necesitaba usar gritos para imponer respeto y le daba mayor libertad que muchos de sus otros padres de acogida. Puede que con cada día que pasaba en esa casa, excediese su bienvenida. Quizá debería marcharse antes de que la echaran, pero era fácil acostumbrarse a la seguridad del hogar. Si Ivy o Selina decidían marcharse de allí, Bridgit las seguiría, pero mientras tanto, hasta que Gordon no se lo ordenase o sugiriese, se quedaría con ellos. Sólo tenía que mantener en secreto su fascinación por el fuego, era la principal razón por las que las otras familias la habían devuelto una y otra vez al orfanato. Gordon podía perdonar muchas faltas de modales, pero dudaba que pudiera perdonar eso y ella adoraba su mechero, no quería que él se lo confiscara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jonathan se despertó desorientado. Sus pesadillas, donde un espantapájaros le acechaba, no le habían dejado descansar y le habían vuelto ansioso. Le costó distinguir entre el mundo real y el de sus pesadillas, por eso tuvo dificultades para ver que alguien más estaba en la habitación. No esperaba a nadie. Sus visitas al hospital habían sido escasas, en Georgia el médico siempre solía ir a las casas y su abuela estaba obsesionada con mantener alejada a los matasanos, basándose sólo en sus "infusiones milagrosas" que durante siglos había mantenido sana y viva a la gente. Jonathan lo llamó superstición, sabiendo que nada sería igual a la ciencia, lo único fiable. No había visto a su padre en años, siempre culpándose de la negligencia que ocasionó el incendio donde murió su madre y se quemaron todas sus posesiones. Por eso Jonathan había tenido que vivir con su abuela, porque su padre no podía mantenerlo en el mismo sitio que él, quizá por miedo a que también ocasionara una negligencia donde muriese su hijo. Aunque Jonathan se había preparado para aceptar que tal vez su padre ya no le quería y prefería rehacer su vida sin ataduras que le recordasen la que ya tenía.

\- Al fin despertaste.

Se sobresaltó al instante, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y valerse por sí mismo. Reconoció la habitación donde se encontraba como la de un hospital y al hombre que estaba a su lado, como el policía cuyo compañero había matado a su padre. Jonathan no deseaba hablar con él en ese momento. Permaneció callado el tiempo suficiente para que el policía entendiese que no iba a conseguir nada más.

\- Me llamo Jim Gordon y estoy aquí para preguntarte si quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que tu situación se regularice o encuentres un nuevo hogar.

\- Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.-respondió Jonathan. Recelaba de Gordon. La gente no solía ofertarle cosas por la bondad de su corazón, siempre había un motivo oculto.

\- He estado preguntando a las enfermeras, pero no has tenido visitas desde que ingresaste, aunque consta en tu registro que hay familiares tuyos vivos y que se podrían haber acercado a recogerte o interesarse por ti.-dijo Gordon.-Quedarte en las calles no es algo que recomiendo. Esto es Gotham, no hay seguridad.

Jonathan dudó. Si bien lo que decía ese hombre tenía sentido, no confiaba en él. No confiaba en nadie. Había tenido demasiadas decepciones en su vida. Pero sabía que no tenía más opciones. En realidad, Gordon no le había dado opción, le estaba informando de su situación.

\- Me quedaré contigo por unos días.-dijo Jonathan.

Gordon sonrió y rápidamente empezó a contarle a Jonathan sobre las tres niñas que había acogido y que actualmente se encontraban en su casa. Gordon no las había informado de que estaba allí con él. Jonathan estaba confundido, abrumado y ansioso. Lo único que quería era que Gordon dejara de hablar y salieran de ese lugar de inmediato. Quería descansar, en una cama de verdad a ser posible. Jonathan tenía la impresión de que Gordon estaba atravesando una crisis de mediana edad y que por eso estaba acogiendo a tantos niños. No le importaba, porque esta vez era en su beneficio, pero el hombre debería acudir a un psiquiatra. No era normal que acogiese a todos sus casos, quizá Gordon estaba realmente trastornado.

Sorprendentemente, la casa de Gordon no era como Jonathan se había imaginado. Las chicas se comportaban con normalidad, no parecían pandilleras, ni estaban en constante lucha entre ellas, algo que había creído al saber que todas eran niñas de la calle. Gordon nunca las había mostrado un mal gesto. Hubo muchas preguntas sobre él, pero eran más por curiosidad que malicia y Jonathan sintió que podía confiar en ellas y que la información no se usaría en su contra, aun así era receloso durante los primeros días, pero al final las chicas parecieron aceptarle. Jonathan sabía que estaba empezando a confiarse. Algo que no debía permitir en su situación. Todavía estaba débil por toda la medicación que tomaba, aunque había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital y hasta ahora Gordon le había ayudado con todo lo que podía. Lo que más le había gustado a Jonathan era la cama ¡blandita, pero firme! Selina había tenido que cederle la cama, al estar más cerca de su tamaño. Quizá todavía estaba intentando buscar cualquier tipo de excusa o mal gesto, pero no podía encontrar nada más que calma y apaciguamiento.

A Jonathan le encantaba observar y la jerarquía que había entre ellas era un motivo como cualquier otro para entablar una conversación. No sabía que debían haber estado esperando al acogerle y quizá Jonathan debió haber sido más específico, pero Jonathan nunca había sido de los que decepcionaban.

Pero desde el primer momento en esa casa, Jonathan nunca tuvo la intención de huir, ni se sintió atrapado.

"Espera hasta que sepan de mí, Jonny"

Esa voz en su cabeza, la misma que había escuchado desde que tenía siete años, la única que había estado con él en sus peores momentos, cuando sus compañeros de Arlen le acosaban o cuando la abuelita le castigaba. Esa voz, perteneciente a un espantapájaros, había sido su única compañía, la única en la que podía confiar, también su mayor pesadilla, pues si alguien más sabía sobre ella, acabaría internado en el psiquiátrico.

No tienes nada que temer, Espantapájaros.-respondió Jonathan.-No parecen querer hacernos daño.

"Nunca se sabe, Jonny. No se puede confiar en la gente. Y me encantaría que Gordon me conociera. Ya veremos si nos acepta tan bien cuando me conozca."

Gordon ha sido amable con nosotros, Espantapájaros.

"No. Sólo ha sido amable contigo, Jonny. Nadie es amable conmigo. A mí me temen, porque sólo mediante el temor obtienes respeto. ¿No te lo ha demostrado la vida?"

Este es el único lugar que tenemos, Espantapájaros. No quiero dormir en la calle.

"Sólo digo que te prepares. No puedes mantenerme escondido toda la vida, algún día Gordon me conocerá. Entonces veremos la clase de hombre que es. Si quieres jugar a las casitas está bien, podemos divertirnos un rato, pero no olvides que al final sabrán cómo eres, lo que somos."

Jonathan no respondió. Sabía que El Espantapájaros tenía razón. Algún día se mostraría y ese día, era probable que terminara en Arkham.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Los problemas empezaron una semana después de que Jonathan se incorporase a la familia. Ivy había tenido estrés desde que tenía seis años. Sufría ataques de pánico y pesadillas, eso impedía que descansara en condiciones y siempre desconfiara de la gente. Selina y Bridgit eran las únicas que sabían de sus problemas e intentaban ayudarla lo mejor que podían, pero vivir en la calle te vuelve paranoico y aunque Ivy sabía que la casa de Gordon era un lugar seguro y que el hombre no iba a hacerlas ningún daño, pues había tenido muchas oportunidades para dañarlas y siempre las había respetado y dado su espacio, las costumbres tardaban tiempo en desaparecer y dormir con un cuchillo había hecho que Ivy se sintiera más segura al dormir. Su cuchillo era como la navaja de Selina o el mechero de Bridgit, nunca se separaba de él.

Tampoco había querido dañar a Gordon, pero él la había despertado con brusquedad, tocándola levemente el tobillo. Ivy ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad antes de apuñalarle en el muslo. Afortunadamente no había tocado ninguna arteria, pero la herida no paraba de sangrar.

Ivy lloraba entre los brazos de Gordon. Él ni siquiera se había preocupado por su herida, aunque debía de estarle doliendo como si estuviera en el infierno, pero había preferido calmarla primero.

\- Está bien, Ivy.-dijo Gordon acariciándola el pelo, intentando calmarla.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Selina, Bridgit y Jonathan miraban la escena cerca, por si tenían que intervenir, pero dándoles distancia. Se habían despertado con los gritos que Ivy había dado cuando apuñaló a Gordon.

\- Quizá deberías atender tu herida, Jim.-intervino Selina.-Creo que la sangre está poniendo nerviosa a Ivy.

Tenía razón. Selina la conocía demasiado bien. Aun así, Ivy no iba a calmarse. Lo que había hecho tardaría tiempo en perdonárselo a sí misma, quizá nunca lo haría. Podría haber apuñalado a Selina, Bridgit o Jonathan. Podría haber matado a Gordon o haberse lastimado a sí misma. Ahora Gordon la echaría a la calle y tendría que vagar por la noche sola, sin Selina ni Bridgit para cubrirla la espalda. Quizá Gordon no quería que un incidente como ese volviera a suceder y les echaría a todos a las calles. Ivy, todavía llorando, miró a Ivy y a Bridgit, por sus muecas, sabía que pensaban lo mismo.

Era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera. Todos habían estado actuando, intentando mostrar su mejor comportamiento. Nadie quería ser el causante de terminar con todos los privilegios que actualmente tenían.

\- Podemos ayudar.-dijo Bridgit.-Sabemos limpiar heridas y coserlas.

\- No nos eches ahora.-dijo Selina.-Podemos irnos por la mañana, pero ahora será difícil encontrar refugio para pasar la noche.

\- Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.-dijo Gordon.-Sé que esto ha sido un accidente y no voy a echar a nadie a la calle.

Ivy se sorprendió, aunque no era la única. Gordon debería estar furioso, debería despotricar sobre los niños de la calle, echarles o detenerles y enviarles a un centro de acogida. Ivy no soportaría volver a estar separada de sus amigas. Y desconfiaba de Gordon porque no podía entenderle. Gordon no tenía la reacción a la que estaba acostumbrada, era totalmente impredecible para ella.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?-chilló Ivy haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, queriendo parecer más grande y amenazadora.

\- Es una herida limpia.-dijo Selina.-Ivy podría matarte si hubiera querido, pero que eso no influya en tu respuesta. Yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

\- Quiero que descanséis.-repondió Gordon con calma. Selina estaba limpiando su herida mientras Bridgit se encargaba de consolar a Ivy. Jonathan miraba la escena con interés.-Reconozco los síntomas del PTSD. Fui soldado del ejército y muchos de mis amigos lo han padecido. Mi amigo más cercano, del que hace poco he perdido contacto, Eduardo Dorrance, tiene PTSD, actualmente está en una etapa en la que quiere encontrarse a sí mismo y se ha ido a Asia a meditar. Creo que está cerca del Himalaya. No sé lo que te habrá pasado, Ivy, pero sea lo que sea, estoy aquí si alguna vez necesitas contárselo a alguien.

En este punto de la noche, Ivy sólo quería regresar a la cama. No le importaba el tal Eduardo Dorrance, ni la vida de Gordon y estaba cansada de quedarse quieta mientras escuchaba sus batallitas del ejército. Estaba realmente cansada. Se revolvió, intentando soltarse del agarre de Bridgit. No necesitaba ser consolada, lo había hecho por pura supervivencia. Necesitaba que Gordon lo entendiera. No podía estar jugando siempre a ser la niña modelo, su carácter, el verdadero, estaba aflorando. Si Gordon iba a aceptarla en su casa, sería siendo ella misma, no fingiendo por miedo a que él la echase en cualquier momento.

Se marchó a la habitación compartida, intentando ocultar las lágrimas. No quería ver la decepción en el rostro de los demás. Sabía que Selina se quedaría con Gordon, intentando calmar la situación. Ella lo conocía mejor que el resto e intentaría que Gordon no las echase. Él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero de todos los niños que estaban en su casa, Jonathan era el único que no había acudido a Gordon, el único al que Gordon había ido a buscar personalmente. Quizá, Ivy estaba algo celosa por no haber sido una opción de Gordon, pero dada su historia, no podía culparle. Aunque la historia de Jonathan y la de ella eran bastante parecidas, quizá por eso a una parte de ella le habría gustado que Gordon hubiera estado allí cuando su madre se suicidó y ella tuvo que quedarse en la calle sin nadie a quien acudir. Jonathan había tenido a Gordon desde el primer momento desde que él salió del hospital, él nunca pisó la calle, no como ellas.

\- Bueno, realmente podemos quedarnos.-dijo Selina.

Había entrado con Bridgit y Jonathan, dando a Ivy tiempo suficiente para que se calmara e intentase disimular sus lágrimas. Era un gesto de buena voluntad, aunque Ivy sabía que si hubieran querido podrían haberla reprochado la escenita que había montado en el salón.

\- Hemos tenido que darle algunos puntos.-dijo Bridgit.-Gordon insistía en que vieras a un psiquiatra, pero le hemos hecho desistir. Ya sabemos lo que sucede con los psiquiatras en esta ciudad. ¡Están todos locos!

Jonathan no dijo nada. Era un chico muy tranquilo y prefería observar la situación y sólo interferir si era realmente necesario. Ivy no podía leerlo, pero podía intuir que él era como ellas.

\- Quizá sea mejor que nos acostumbremos a dormir sin armas.-dijo Bridgit.-Gordon es un corazón sangrante y si volvemos a tener pesadillas, podría intentar despertarnos. Algo me dice que aún no ha aprendido la lección.

Se miraron entre ellos. ¿Podían confiar unos en otros? ¿Confiar en que no serían atacados mientras dormían? Pero si no lo hacían, puede que Gordon los enviase a terapia. Con un suspiro, Ivy buscó el cuchillo, dándose cuenta de que lo había dejado en el comedor, encima de la mesa, dejando un rastro de sangre que, ella misma se encararía de limpiar después, como muestra de buena voluntad y una ofrenda de paz hacia Gordon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

A Bridgit le encantaba crear sus propios inventos. Era una afición suya, el recoger chatarra de la basura y convertirla en algo útil y práctico. Al crecer en la calle, había tenido muy poco para ella sola, por eso sus posesiones siempre serían lo más valioso para ella, después de sus amigas, pero muchas veces, sus inventos las habían salvado la vida, del frío o de los maleantes que querían aprovecharse de tres niñas.

El ambiente se había calmado algo desde el incidente de Ivy, Gordon no las había echado, pero todas se habían esforzado en comportarse, sabiendo que cualquier fallo podía llevarlas de vuelta a las calles. Gordon no podría soportar lo que ningún padre adoptivo ni hogar de acogida había soportado. Y Gordon estaba siendo respetuoso con ellas, lo que provocaba que Bridgit sospechase y estuviera inquieta, nunca nadie la había tratado así, sólo esperaba que, si Gordon quería alguna especie de pago, fuese algo que podían dar. Aunque Gordon la había asegurado mil veces que no necesitaba nada, pero Bridgit sabía que esa euforia no podría durar siempre, porque ahora Gordon tenía más gastos y más responsabilidades con ellas, aunque no fuera un hogar de acogida de verdad, se sentía como uno. Uno bueno, al menos, de esa casa, Bridgit no quería marcharse. No tenía razón para ser desconfiada, pero la experiencia la había demostrado que no podía fiarse de nadie, salvo de sí misma.

Como muestra de gratitud hacia Gordon, Bridgit se había propuesto reparar un viejo calefactor. El apartamento de Gordon tenía muchos aparatos, la mayoría inservibles, pero pertenecían a Peter Gordon, el padre de Jim y Jim no quería tirarlos para conservar a su padre en su memoria. Sentimentalismos, pero Gordon era un sentimental y Bridgit lo respetaba. En las calles se comentaba el respeto y amiguismo que había entre Peter Gordon y Don Falcone, esa era una de las razones por las que nadie se atrevía a dar un golpe en la casa de Gordon. También era una de las razones por las que Bridgit sospechaba de Gordon, porque él no dejaba de ser otro policía relacionado con la mafia.

Bridgit miró a Ivy, quien estaba viendo un documental de plantas, Jonathan leía un libro de psicología criminal de la colección de Peter Gordon, Selina rebuscaba entre las viejas cosas de Peter Gordon, con el permiso de Jim, aunque no lo necesitaba. Si había algo que Gordon quisiera mantener en secreto, tendría que sacarlo de esa casa, porque Selina terminaría encontrándolo. Y por la cara que tenía Selina, había encontrado algo que no iba a gustarles. Gordon tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- ¿No huele algo a quemado?-preguntó Ivy bajando el volumen de la televisión.

Sí. Bridgit se había distraído mirando a las demás y sin querer había incendiado el calefactor. Se había olvidado de desenchufarlo, un descuido que solía sucederle cuando trabajaba con aparatos que podían incendiarse. Había descubierto hacía tiempo que el fuego la atraía, pero intentaba que Gordon no lo descubriese, conocía los riesgos que una persona como ella podía traer a la seguridad de su hogar. Nunca se habría definido como una pirómana, pero en el fondo, sabía que era una y que Gordon podría detenerla por eso e internarla en Arkham. Selina fue la primera en reaccionar y apagar el fuego.

\- Maldito trasto.-dijo Selina golpeando el calefactor.

Una de las tuercas golpeó la foto de Peter y Jim Gordon que posaban juntos, felices tras un partido de Béisbol. La foto cayó al suelo y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. Eso llamó la atención de todos. Bridgit cerró los ojos cuando Ivy y Jonathan empezaron a gritar a Selina, reprochándola su comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Gordon.

Había llegado de trabajar y se le veía cansado. Tenía ojeras, aún no estaba totalmente recuperado de la puñalada de Ivy pero parecía que disimulaba mejor el dolor. Traía una bolsa de compra, que probablemente cocinaría para la cena. Bridgit empezó a llorar. Esto había sido culpa suya, ella sólo había querido ayudar, pero ahora la foto se había roto y Selina estaba cabreada por su adicción al fuego. Era una carga para sus amigas, tenía que marcharse de esa casa cuanto antes, u ocasionaría más problemas. Ivy y Selina intentaron abrazarla, pero ella se zafó de ambas, Gordon fue más rápido en abrazarla y, tal y como hizo con Ivy, la abrazó. Bridgit se quedó estática por un momento, sin saber que hacer. No solía recibir muchos abrazos, sólo de Ivy y de Selina.

\- Tranquila, Bridgit.-dijo Gordon.-Es sólo una foto.

\- No es sólo una foto y lo sabes.-dijo Selina interponiéndose entre Bridgit y Gordon. En su mano tenía un trozo de papel que no dejaba de sacudir. Bridgit no podía ver qué era.-Nos marchamos de esta casa de inmediato.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Selina?-preguntó Ivy confundida.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir?-preguntó Gordon tranquilamente.-¿Dónde dormirás?

\- ¿Así que ahora te debemos, no?-Selina estaba realmente furiosa y por las caras de todos, nadie entendía su comportamiento.-¡Recoged vuestras cosas! ¡Nos vamos!

Pero ninguno se movió. Bridgit e Ivy se miraron, ambas seguirían a Selina a dónde quiera que fuera, pero querían entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Bridgit no dejaba de llorar, ahora de dolor, porque los cristales rotos se estaban clavando en la palma de su mano.

\- La estás haciendo daño.-dijo Gordon apartando suavemente a Selina y levantando a Bridgit, que se había puesto a trabajar en el suelo para no ocupar la mesa principal.

Bridgit cerró los ojos y se encogió cuando vio la mano de Gordon alzarse, una reacción instantánea que había adquirido en sus hogares de acogida. Pero Gordon no la dañó, tal y como había pensado, ese hombre no la dañaría intencionadamente, pero las reacciones, aprendidas por el miedo, eran difíciles de quitar. Gordon la llevó suavemente en brazos hasta el fregadero de la cocina y allí quitó los pequeños cristales que se la habían incrustado y con un poco de jabón, desinfectó la herida antes de vendarla provisionalmente con trapos de cocina.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarme porqué Selina está actuando de esta manera?-preguntó Gordon.

No pudieron responderle, no lo sabían.

\- ¡Vámonos!-volvió a exigir Selina, pero nadie se movió. Selina los miró furiosa.-¡Está bien! ¡Me iré sola! ¡Creí que éramos amigas! Es bueno saber en quien debo confiar.

Selina soltó el papel arrugado directamente sobre la mesa, después salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Todos se acercaron a ver el papel y Bridgit miró a Gordon con incredulidad. Era la partida de nacimiento de Jim Gordon.

Padre: Peter Gordon.

Madre: Sofía Falcone.

Padrino: Carmine Falcone.

Ahora todo encajaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en él? Gordon era el único policía de Gotham que no estaba asociado a la mafia. Que no favorecía a ninguna. Un idealista. Un justiciero. Un hombre que realmente realizaba su trabajo. O al menos eso parecía. Pero era todo falso. Era un corrupto, al igual que todos los policías de Gotham. Jim Gordon era un Falcone, favorecido por el Don, por eso todavía no había recibido un golpe. ¡Y sus amigas! Bridgit e Ivy ahora se habían acostumbrado a la buena vida. Selina nunca había esperado que la dejaran de lado tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que habían atravesado juntas. Al final había acabado sola, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellas. Ya debería haber aprendido la lección, no confiar en nadie para sobrevivir en Gotham.

No sabía qué era lo que la había hecho comportarse así. Esperaba encontrar algo turbio del detective, por eso había estado hurgando entre sus pertenencias y en el fondo, sabía que había hecho una escena, pero había algo en Gordon que la hacía querer quedarse allí, en esa casa, ser parte de un hogar. Estaba asustada. Mucho. Y con Bridgit e Ivy con Gordon, había acudido al único lugar al que se sentía segura: la mansión Wayne.

Nunca olvidará la cara de Bruce Wayne cuando, en un arranque de ira, le había dicho lo que había descubierto sobre Gordon. Bruce se veía completamente traicionado, tal y como se sintió ella cuando lo descubrió. Selina había decidido quedarse en la mansión a pasar la noche. Si pudiera, lo alargaría durante unos días, mientras pensaba qué hacer a partir de ahora. Las calles no eran seguras para una niña sola, aunque ella podría defenderse, nunca la había gustado depender de nadie y las calles siempre habían sido su hogar, ella era como una gata callejera.

Alfred la había traído té y galletas al verla triste y malhumorada. Era un adulto confiable y alguien que podría escucharla si ella se lo pedía. Bruce estaba enfadado con el detective, pero eso era ilógico, Gordon no tiene la culpa de haber nacido, él no escogió a su familia. Selina no entendía cómo nadie lo había descubierto antes: ni Fish, ni Maroni, ni el Pingüino. Supuso que Don Falcone debió de evitar que esa información se supiera a toda costa. Parecía ser muy sobreprotector con Jim Gordon.

\- El detective Gordon aparecerá aquí tarde o temprano.-dijo Alfred mirándola fijamente.-No es un hombre que deja a una niña vagar sola por las calles. Sobre todo a una que lleva su nombre en sus papeles.

\- Eso ya lo sé.-dijo Selina sonriendo.

\- No es mi lugar meterme, señorita Selina.-dijo Alfred.-Pero la educación de los niños es algo muy complicado. Ni siquiera yo, que llevo cuidando al maestro Bruce toda mi vida, sé realmente lo que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Hablando conmigo así? Te estás ablandando.

Alfred se quedó con Selina hasta que se durmió. Ante la negativa de usar una cama, Alfred tuvo que dejarla en el sofá, para su más completo disgusto. Fue cerca de las 4:00 de la madrugada cuando Gordon fue a buscarla. Bruce no quería que Alfred le llamara, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Selina sabía que había sido él quién había llamado a Gordon, Alfred tenía la extraña sensación de que Gordon se preocupaba por ella como si fuera su hija y estaba reprochando a todos su actitud al no llamarle para tranquilizarle sobre su paradero.

Selina despertó con los gritos de Bruce, quien le estaba impidiendo a Gordon entrar. Él ya no era bien recibido en la mansión Wayne. A Selina le dolió la actitud de Bruce hacia Gordon, pero lo que más le dolió fue escuchar su resignación. ¿Por qué estaban todos levantados a esa hora? Bruce llevaba una temporada más activo de noche que de día, algo extraño para un niño de su edad. 

\- Selina ahora pertenece a la mansión Wayne. Ella y sus amigas pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.-dijo Bruce.

\- Igualmente me la llevo.-escuchó decir a Gordon. Llegó a su habitación demasiado pronto, era como si ya supiera dónde estaba.-Hola.

\- Hola.-respondió Selina.-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Un amigo me lo dijo.-respondió Gordon sentándose cerca de ella, con cautela.

\- No muerdo ¿sabes?-bromeó ella.

\- Después de la escena de ayer, no sé qué esperar.

\- Realmente lo hice fatal ¿verdad? No sé qué me pasó, pero no esperes que me disculpe por eso.-confesó ella.

\- Viene para decirte que lo entiendo. No entiendo lo que has tenido que pasar en las calles, pero sé que ha sido duro. Tus circunstancias forman parte de quien eres. Al igual que las mías forman parte de quien soy. No voy a pretender que te entiendo, pero entiendo que probablemente te has visto sobrepasada por tus emociones y experiencias y por eso has atacado antes de que te vieras dañada. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-Selina estaba confundida.

\- Vine a decirte que puedes escoger entre regresar conmigo o vagar por las calles. No estás obligada a quedarte conmigo, pero si eliges marcharte, voy a tener que quitar mi nombre del papeleo. Y si regresas, será con reglas. Y una de ellas es que mi familia se respeta…toda ella.

\- Sí, papá.-dijo Selina. Quiso decirlo con sarcasmo, como una broma, pero las implicaciones no pasaron desapercibidas a ninguno de los dos.-¿Cómo están Bridgit e Ivy?-Selina quería cambiar de tema antes de que la situación se volviera incómoda.

\- Están preocupadas por ti. Tienen remordimientos por no haberse marchado contigo. Hemos estado todos muy preocupados. ¿Por qué no llamaste? Creímos que te había pasado algo.

\- No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.-confesó Selina.-Tanta preocupación me abruma. Pero en serio ¿sabías que Don Falcone es tu padrino?

\- Sí.-confesó Gordon.-Y en cierta forma, estoy un poco orgulloso. Me gusta el hombre, entiendo lo que papá vio en él.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

\- Me lo contó mi padre.-dijo Gordon.-Antiguamente estaba muy mal visto que dos hombres pudieran formar una relación, más aún si eran enemigos. Mi padre y Don Falcone debían odiarse con pasión, en su lugar hubo admiración, amor y deseo. La hermana de Don Falcone, Sofía, se ofreció como vientre de alquiler para que Don Falcone y mi padre pudieran tener un hijo. Yo recibía un regalo anónimo cada Navidad y cumpleaños, nunca supe quién los enviaba hasta que me uní al ejército, cuando mi padre me contó su historia, un año antes de que él muriera. Yo nunca estoy en contra de mi familia, Selina, eso es algo que mi padre se encargó de inculcarme. Y puede que ahora Don Falcone no lo entienda, pero todo lo que he hecho, ha sido para salvarle la vida. Mi padre se encargaba de parar los golpes contra él, aunque nunca se lo dijo. Yo sigo su ejemplo y dejo que Don Falcone piense que voy contra él, así evito meterme en la dinámica de los favores de la mafia.

\- ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?-pregunta Selina.-¿No temes lo que pueda hacer con la información?

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Dar un golpe contra Don Falcone? ¿En base a que digo que es mi padre, aunque nunca me crio? ¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena?

Selina sonrió. Sí, sonaba ridículo, pero toda esta situación era ridícula. Enfadarse con Gordon por eso había sido una estupidez. Había partes de la vida de Gordon que ella no sabía todavía y no podía entender su actitud. Gordon era imperfecto, tanto como ella. Pensar que es perfecto o que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y puede abarcarlo todo es irrisorio. Quizá fueran sus partes oscuras lo que le atraían hacia él. Gordon era de Gotham y no podría continuar fingiéndolo. Y aun así, ella confiaba en él, por eso, cuando él le ofreció la mano, ella la aceptó. Por mucho que a Bruce le doliese, Selina había elegido quedarse con Gordon. Además, la historia de Peter Gordon y Don Falcone era demasiado interesante para dejar de indagar en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Cuando Jonathan estaba enfermo, sentía al Espantapájaros hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, como si intentara protegerlo mientras Jonathan estaba débil. La abuela Keeny nunca entendió lo que sucedía, más de una vez había intentado agredir a Jonathan cuando estaba con fiebre, postrado en una cama, más de una vez, el Espantapájaros lo había defendido. Un hijo del diablo, lo había llamado la abuelita, pero durante mucho tiempo, El Espantapájaros había sido el único amigo de Jonathan. No podía decir que su situación fuera diferente ahora, pero quizá había gente que se preocupara por él.

"Nadie salvo yo se preocupa por ti, Jonny" le dijo El Espantapájaros. "Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro".

Jonathan luchaba contra la fiebre, mientras Espantapájaros vigilaba. Al menos de momento no tenía un ataque de pánico, frecuentes cuando tenía que aplazar alguna de sus tareas. A Jonathan nunca le había gustado perder su organización, su control, aunque fueran por causas imprevistas.

"Seguro que ahora nos echan a la calle. Piénsalo Jonny, ellas estuvieron antes que tú. Tú estás enfermo ¿a quién crees que va a elegir Gordon? Estás causando demasiados problemas. Haz un esfuerzo, que no se te note tu debilidad."

Jonathan sabía en el fondo, que Espantapájaros tenía razón, por eso había intentado ignorar sus dolores musculares y de cabeza, su sensación de debilidad general. Hasta que se mareó, vomitó y se desmayó. Ahora estaba postrado en la cama de su habitación, viendo todo a través de los ojos del Espantapájaros. Las tres chicas parecían preocupadas por él, se turnaban para vigilarlo. Bridgit estaba acostada en su cama, Ivy jugaba en el ordenador, el turno había recaído sobre Selina quien había vuelto misteriosamente a vivir con Gordon, de eso ya hacía semanas. Nadie sabe de lo que hablaron, ella no había dicho nada a nadie, pero todos se alegraban de tenerla de regreso. Jonathan reconocía que la había extrañado, algo de lo que El Espantapájaros se burlaba. "Seguro que ella estaría feliz si tú te hubieras marchado." Dijo El Espantapájaros. "Así tendría más espacio para ella".

A veces era difícil discutir con el Espantapájaros, porque la mayoría de las veces era su voz de la razón, a veces se asustaba al pensar que él pudiera abandonarle, porque era la única constante de su vida y Jonathan nunca fue bueno para hacer amigos.

\- Nos asustaste.-dijo Gordon. No le había oído llegar. Los analgésicos le provocaban somnolencia.-Cuando te encuentres mal, avisa a alguno de nosotros. Te estás esforzando mucho. Necesitas descansar.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.-dijo Jonathan. Gordon sonrió cálidamente.

\- No eres ninguna molestia, Jonathan.

"Y Espantapájaros". Quiso agregar el Espantapájaros. "¿O yo sí soy una molestia, Gordon?"

Aún no te conoce. Le dijo Jonathan mentalmente. No sabe que existes, estoy seguro que si lo supiera te aceptarían bien.

"¿En serio crees eso, Jonny?" preguntó Espantapájaros irónicamente. "¿Es eso lo que te dices por las noches para no tener miedo de que te echen a la calle?"

Gordon era muy diferente a la abuela Keeny, por eso le agradaba y aunque sabía que quizá no entendiese del todo a Espantapájaros, Jonathan sabría que no podría ocultar el secreto indefinidamente. Esperaba que Gordon fuese igual de compasivo con él que con las chicas. Había llevado tiempo, pero Jonathan estaba empezando a confiar en esa especie de familia que habían creado.

"Todo es muy bonito hasta que se derrumba." Dijo Espantapájaros.

Gordon le estaba cuidando, la mejor parte es que no le obligaba a rezar ni había traído al párroco para que lo exorcizara. Al menos eso es algo, dijo Jonathan.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Jonathan?-preguntó Gordon.-¿Algo de comer, para tu comodidad?

\- Me gustaría ver una película de terror.-respondió Jonathan intentando levantarse.-Son mis favoritas.

\- No te levantes.-dijo Gordon señalando la televisión que estaba en frente de él y que él no había visto.-Bridgit me ha ayudado a traerla, así estarás más cómodo. He pensado en ir el lunes a compraros una televisión para esta habitación. Tendréis que compartirla y poneros de acuerdo sobre la programación.

\- No es necesario.-dijo Selina.

\- Nos estás malcriando, Gordon.-dijo Ivy sonriendo.-Pero no me opongo a que lo hagas.

\- ¡Ivy!-dijo Bridgit.

"Lo que quiere es no quedarse sin ver el fútbol" Dijo Espantapájaros. "Seguro que nos está usando como excusa para comprarse una televisión de última generación. Esta parece de las primeras que se inventaron. ¿Era de su padre o de su abuelo?"

\- Tengo mucho que hacer.-dijo Jonathan intentando levantarse.-Lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho ver la televisión.-porque siempre estaba castigado sin poder verla.-Prefiero leer libros de terror o psicología. Y tengo que hacer muchos deberes, asique si no os importa…

\- Pero si no estás asistiendo al colegio.-dijo Selina.

\- Siempre me gusta realizar todos los ejercicios de los libros.-respondió Jonathan.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jonny. No tienes que dar explicaciones" Dijo el Espantapájaros.

\- Ya lo sé.-dijo Jonathan, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Con quién estás hablando?-Ivy lo miró confusa.

"Con el lobo feroz, caperucita"

Espantapájaros…

"¿Qué? ¡Ha empezado ella! Actúa como si no me viera."

Es que no te ve.

"Claro, porque soy diminuto, como Pepito Grillo. Soy la voz de la conciencia".

Quiero cambiar de voz de la conciencia. No estuve presente cuando se hicieron los repartos. Quizá alguien que no se comporte como un niño de siete años.

"Pídeselo al Hada Madrina o a Santa Claus. Pero si ves a Santa Claus, déjamelo a mí, Jonny, nos debe la bicicleta que le pedimos cuando teníamos diez años. Además, tengo ganas de cogerle el trineo."

¿Ves a lo que me refería?

"Con lo majo que soy. Algunos dicen que soy achuchable y que chillan al verme."

De miedo.

"Para el caso, es lo mismo".

\- Con nadie.-respondió Jonathan.-Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

"¡Oye!"

\- Igualmente iremos a comprar la televisión.-dijo Gordon.-Y estaba pensando que tal vez todos deberíais empezar la escuela.

\- ¡NO!-chillaron las chicas.

\- ¡No iré!-dijo Selina.

\- ¡Me voy de casa!-dijo Ivy.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Bridgit.

Jonathan no dijo nada, se limitó a observar la situación. Espantapájaros se reía.

\- Es innegociable.-dijo Gordon.-No puedo dejaros ir a donde queráis, necesitáis ir al colegio o podría meterme en un buen lío con las autoridades.

\- No eres nuestro padre.-dijo Ivy.

"Uy, eso duele." Dijo El Espantapájaros viendo el dolor en los ojos de Gordon. "El señor aquí ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Pónselo difícil, Jonny, si va a empezar a actuar como un padre sé el hijo rebelde que todos los padres odian."

\- A mí me encantaría.-dijo Jonathan.

"Cobarde"

\- Entonces está decidido.-dijo Gordon sonriendo.-Gracias, Jonathan, aprecio el gesto.

Las tres chicas lo miraron furiosas.

"No eres muy bueno haciendo amigos ¿verdad, Jonny? ¿O quieres convertirte en el favorito de Gordon? ¿Piensas que nos va a aceptar como hijos?"

Cállate, Espantapájaros. ¿Cómo me he metido en este lío?

"Yo lo sé"

No quiero hablar contigo.

"¡Pues ya está, me cabreo, ya no te hablo!"

Al fin.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Espantapájaros se había callado.


End file.
